The Model and the Rocker
by AA4eva
Summary: Victoria's Secret model Katie is flown to Miami to do a beach shoot, while there her good friend Laura Marano introduces her to R5, when she catches a certain blonde boys eye... Ross Lynch fanfic.. My first fanfic ever so be nice! Suggestions would be great!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked through the line-up rack in my dressing room, aimlessly flicking from one bra set to another. I was in my Victoria's Secret dressing room choosing what outfit to model next as someone knocked on the door.  
"Yeh?" I said wondering who would disturb my 5 minute break.  
"Hey are you decent?" Angela asked me through the door. I should have guessed, My agent doesn't know the meaning of 'personal space'.  
"Just a sec" I said, slipping my pink silk VS robe on. "Come on in" I said as Angela burst through the door, palm pilot in hand.  
"Ok, you have another half an hour here then we whisk off to broadway for the theatre lingerie shoot, then tonight I need you in Times Square by 6:30 for the night club dress wear shoot, make sure your legs look airbrushed! Tomorrow I want you in the office bright and early ready to start the test shots for the Victoria's Secret fashion show at 7am then we'll head straight to the air port to fly to Miami for the swimsuit shoot. Oh and the next day I have you scheduled for the first fashion show practice of the year, they'll have all the bands come in as well and it will be a dress rehearsal" Angela said tapping away at her hand-held  
"Is sleep in there anywhere or am I relying on mineral water and goji berries to keep my eyes from falling out of my head?" It was shocking to me how Angela insisted on berries and water to keep me awake rather than coffee, I get the whole 'you're a model, eat like one' junk but come on, my eyes have to meet their eyelids eventually!  
"You can sleep on the plane, in the mean time keep on reapplying the eye stick and concealer to prevent bags from forming under your eyes" Angela replied, hardly looking up from her palm pilot.  
I rolled my eyes as she left, bumping into the door frame as she attempted to navigate through the room without breaking eye contact with her palm pilot.

I should probably introduce myself, my name is Katie, I'm from Brisbane, Australia, I'm 18 and I recently became a Victoria's Secret model. This is my second time visiting the States, last time I was here I was in Miami doing a swimsuit shoot. My first visit was great, I got some great surfing and skateboarding time in and I met one of my new best friends Laura Marano. I'm back to do some more photo shoots and then, when I finish in Miami, I get to stay there for a few more weeks to relax. But right now I have a lingerie shoot in New York to get back to.

I slid into a blue bra and underwear set, then I stuck my feet into the matching blue stiletto pumps, saying a quick prayer to ensure I stay vertical for the next half hour. I fluffed my hair and walked out onto the bedroom set.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next 24 hours were a blur of hair, bras and mascara wands. I managed to climb up the stairs of the VS private jet with my agent and various other crew members. It was bliss as I sat down in a big leather chair in the two person cabin I would share with Angela. I flopped down, just enjoying the sensation of sitting without being swarmed by makeup and hair artists. Angela sat in the chair next to me, still tapping away at her palm pilot and talking into her ear piece. I picked up my overnight bag and slipped into the bathroom. I pulled out my favourite singlet, it had an owl wearing glasses on it with a caption underneath that read "it's not about how you look, it's about what you see". I liked it because the modelling business is built over looks, so the caption reminds me to always rise above that and she the good in people. I slid into it and some cotton short shorts, did my teeth, brushed my hair and wiped the makeup off my face. I was ready for my beauty sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

I woke up with a start as the plane lurched in mid air. Suddenly, the pilots voice crackled out over the planes speakers:  
"Attention passengers, we have hit a small patch of turbulence, nothing to worry about, but I do need everyone to return to their seats and buckle up until it passes, thank you"

I sat up in my chair and buckled my seat belt as the plane lurched again. I had flown quite a bit so turbulence never bothered me. I looked around at the cabin I was in. I hadn't fully been able to appreciate the plane since I had fallen asleep so fast. I peered around at a crisp white carpet, two large cream coloured leather recliner chairs, a matching cream couch that wrapped around a deep caramel coloured wood table, then my eyes settled on a beautiful sight. A mini bar packed with lollies, chocolate and chips. I suddenly realised how hungry I was as my stomach growled at the sight of the food. Before I made a beeline for the mini bar I checked the time on my phone, it was 2:30 am, I got on the plane at about 1 pm, wow I had slept for over 12 hours! No wonder I felt so much better. My stomach then reminded me of the task at hand as the seatbelt sign flicked off, I looked over at my sleeping agent as I started to creep towards the mini bar. Yes! I made it half way! I relaxed and turned towards the bar. My mother had entrusted Angela with my 'health and well-being', meaning I had to watch what I ate or Angela would turn on mother mode.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Angela's voice rang throughout our small cabin.  
"Getting some food..." I said guiltily. Damn. Busted.  
"Kate I know it's hard not being able to eat your favourite foods but we need you flawless for the photo shoots! That stuff may make your skin oily and your face break out!" Angela said in her 'mother' voice.  
"That has never happened to me before can I please just have some chips and a chocolate bar? Please please please please! I've been eating healthy for the whole trip!" I begged  
"Ok, but just a chocolate bar, no chips!" She negotiated  
"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" I praised as I grabbed a mars bar and sat back down.  
I pulled my new iPad mini out of my bag and tapped on the new episode of Supernatural as I settled down with my mars bar ready to enjoy the rest of the flight.

My iPad was a Christmas gift from my mum back in Australia. She had made Christmas extra special for me because I was scheduled to leave for the States on January 15th. She invited my cousin Kirsty and friend Steph over for Christmas lunch. It was an awesome day and I took tonnes of pictures on the new iPad as memories to look back on when I felt lonely. It had become a big comforter to flip open the purple plaid case and look through pictures and videos of that day while my hair was getting done, it would give me a bit of a confidence boost before I had to go in front of the camera. Definitely one of the best presents I've ever received!  
But right now it was exercising a different use, scaring the shit out if me! I love the show Supernatural, but it freaks me out... A lot... The good thing is I have episodes of Gilmore girls, sex and the city and gossip girl on here as well, so when ever I get too freaked out, I just switch shows. It feels so good to just relax. And eat chocolate... It's been so long :)

OoOoOoOoOo

As soon as the plane landed I was rushed out to a waiting car which would drive me directly to the swimsuit shoot. As the car travelled along the road I watched as shops, people and other cars passed us. I decided to ask if Laura could meet me at my shoot to keep me company until I finished.

Like I said earlier, I met Laura here a few months ago when I did my first shoot for VS. When I first met her I was skeptical about telling here my job since I'd had many people in the past use me for my status, but after I recognised her as an actor I realised she would understand and I told her. We've been thick as thieves ever since. I was so excited about seeing her again! All we'd done for the past few months was text, but I couldn't wait until I could see her! Her TV show finished filming about a month ago and she wasn't scheduled to return until March so I had her all to myself during my trip.

But before I could invite her to the shoot,I needed to know where it was being held!  
"Hey Angela, where is this shoot being held? Like which beach?" I enquired to Angela  
"We are shooting at South Beach, why?" She replied  
" I was just going to text Laura and invite her to meet me there, is that ok?" I asked  
"Yeh go ahead, the photographers won't mind as long as she stays out of the way and doesn't disturb the set" Angela said  
"Oh she won't, we'll just talk on my breaks and leave together, she wants me to meet some of her friends" I replied  
"Ok, we're almost there" Angela replied  
I hurried up and texted Laura before I had to get out of the car (LAURA, katie)

K: Hi I was wondering if u wanted to meet at my photo shoot? You can see me work then we can hang out together!

L: YEH SURE SOUNDS GREAT! WHERE IS IT?

K: It's south beach

L: COOL ILL BE THERE SOON!

I quickly turned my phone off and shoved it in my bag, ready to go to hair and makeup.

OoOoOoOoOo

Laura arrived on my first break. I had just slipped into the second bikini of the shoot, a blue string ensemble, when she walked on set.  
"LAURA!" I almost screamed, remembering I had to keep quiet on set.  
"KATIE" Laura whisper screamed, enveloping me in a hug.  
"I missed you so much!" I said, realising how short she really is as I hugged her. I'm 5"9, so generally I find I'm taller than most girls my age.  
"Wow you look great!" Laura said as she pulled away from our hug.  
"Thanks! It's amazing what a little food and water can do!" I replied.  
"So when are you shooting next?" She asked.  
"Well they are taking some pictures of another girl right now so maybe 10-15 minutes until I'm due back I'd say" I told told her, thrilled that we can spend a few minutes catching up.  
"Awesome! Let's talk! It's been ages since we really caught up! What's been going on?" Laura inquired, looking me in the eyes inquisitively.  
"Well, I did some test shots for Victoria's Secret yesterday, and, they want me to model in their next fashion show!" I said as Laura started whisper squealing.  
"Oh my god that's so amazing Katie!" She replied. This is what I love about Laura, she gets genuinely excited about other peoples good news.  
"Oh and I have to talk to you about your friends that I'll be meeting tonight" I said cautiously, hoping Laura wouldn't take offence to what I had to say.  
"Yeh sure what's up?" Laura replied, cocking her head to the side as a look of confusion crossed her face.  
"Well I kinda don't want to tell them about my job at Victoria's Secret" I replied.  
"Well I guess we don't have to tell them, but they are a band so they do get what it's like so you don't have to be afraid to tell them!" Laura said calmly.  
"It's not that anymore, but I've found that it's hard to make friends when I tell them about my job straight up, some can be judgmental, others can be rude! I was trying to be friends with one girl back home, when I told her she acted like I was an idiot or something! Like if I was a model I had to be stupid! So I will tell them but I want them to get to know me first!" I explained, hoping she would understand.  
"Yeh that makes total sense!" Laura said as her phone buzzed.  
"Katie we need you on set darling" The producer said to me.  
"Yeh sure I'll be right there" I replied.  
"Hey Katie I have to go, my friends need some help setting up for dinner tonight, I'll text you their address, can you catch a cab there?" She asked.  
"Yeh sure, it was so good seeing you! I can't wait for tonight!" I said as I slipped my robe off and checked my makeup in a mirror.  
Laura walked back to her car as a makeup artist fixed my gloss, I fluffed my hair, ready to walk on set. I walked onto the dock where we were shooting. It was a beautiful area, Victoria's Secret had hired out the dock and the surrounding beach so there would be no other people in the photos. It gave the area an almost deserted feel which really helped the photos create that 'private paradise' feel which the producer went crazy for. The photographer checked his film as I strutted onto the dock, I'm ready for my close-up!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I loaded my suitcases into the cab as Angela talked to me about my time off.  
"Ok so you have three weeks until you're due back in Australia, you have the hotel room booked out until then but they had some problems with the last visitors so you'll have to check in tomorrow, do you have any friends you can stay will until then?" Angela inquired, she was heading back to New York tonight so she wanted to get this out of the way now.  
"Yeh sure I can just stay with Laura tonight!" I replied, excited that I had a reason to suggest a sleepover.

I slid into the back seat of the cab and waved to Angela as I handed the driver the address of Laura's friends house. Wow I still don't know who she's talking about! I should probably clarify that at some point...

As we drove through Miami's streets I decided to text Laura and ask her exactly who I'm meeting...

K: hey Laura, who exactly am I meeting this evening?

L: oh yeh its my costar Ross Lynch and his band R5

K: oh ok cool! I think I've heard one of their songs before... Anyway, I'm on the way now I'll be there soon! Oh and is it ok if I sleepover at your house tonight? Apparently there was a mixup with the booking so I can't check I until tomorrow morning

L: oh well I'm staying over at Ross's tonight, he has lots of siblings so I often sleep over there and we have a huge slumber party type thing so I'll ask if you can join us! They should be fine with it, ahh I'm so excited!

K: ok sounds awesome! Text me when you know!

L: Ross said they'd be happy to put you up for the night! Can't wait to see you!

K: awesome, see you soon!

OoOoOoOoOo

20 minutes later the cab pulled up in front of a huge house. I hopped out of the car as the driver started pulling my bags out of the boot.  
"At the front door miss?" He politely asked.  
"Yes the front doors perfect thanks" I replied as he grabbed the two largest bags while I grabbed my model bag and purse.

*side note* a model bag is a bag which models take to every shoot, it's supposed to have all different kinds of under wear in nude, black and white, strappy heels and pumps in nude and black, band aids, sewing kit, makeup, insoles basically everything a model may need while on set that the producers don't provide, generally it's so much stuff that we use a small suitcase to fit it all in *end of side note*

I turned towards the front door as the driver trotted down the steps and drove off in his cab. Taking a deep breath I pressed the button next to the large door as a bell rang out inside the house. I heard light voices as Laura opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I saw Laura standing next to a girl who looked about 20, she had long, straight blonde hair and was wearing a cute pink bikini.

"Hey Katie! Meet my friend Rydel, she's Ross's older sister and also in R5!" Laura said to me while gesturing to the girl next to her.

"HI I'm Katie" I said holding my hand out to her for her to shake.

"It's so nice to meet you! First thing you need to know about me, I'm a hugger, bring it in!" Rydel said as she opened her arms out and pulled me into an embrace. "Anyway" She said pulling out of the hug "we were just about to go swimming, want to come?" She asked hopefully.

"I'd love to! I haven't been swimming in ages!" I replied, starting to get really excited as I followed them into the huge house. My phone rang as I walked through the kitchen towards a big wooden deck out the back "just a sec guys, I have to take this" I said while looking at my phone screen seeing Angela's picture flashing on the screen. I walked back into the kitchen and answered the call.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" I asked her.

"I forgot to tell you about the fashion show practice tomorrow, don't forget you need to be in the hall at 10 am! I'm sorry I couldn't be there but the agency needed me back to organise your test shots" She said apologetically.

"Yeh sure I can do that, thanks for warning me, I'll call you when I'm back in Brisbane" I said hanging up.

I walked out onto the huge deck that was furnished with a big, round dining table, surrounded by 12 chairs to see Rydel jumping into a big pool with Laura and about 5 guys. One was blonde, about my height, and had some very appealing assets, mainly, but not limited to, a six pack and toned biceps. This was going to be a fun sleepover.

*ROSS'S POV*

I jumped in the pool as i heard the sound of high heels clopping on the wooden deck. I turned around to see a beautiful girl in a figure forming dress that cam just above her knees, she was wearing black ankle boots with a very high heel and she had long, blonde wavy hair that stretched three quarters of the way down her back and dark brown doe eyes which I could've stared into for hours.

Even with all the self control I had in me I couldn't stop staring. Her legs were seemingly never ending and her skin was a smooth olive colour, man I hope she's Laura's friend who'd spending the night.

It didn't take long for Riker, Ryland, Ratliff and Rocky to see her and all of a suddenly my eyes weren't the only ones following her. She gave us a confused look before turning to Laura.

*KATIE'S POV*

As I walked to the pool fence I watch Mr Biceps turn and see me, his mouth forming an 'O', as his friends followed suits. I shot them a look before turning to Laura.

"Hey where can I get changed?" I asked Laura, trying to ignore my audience.

"I'll show her!" All the guys said in unison.

"Guys she's not an idiot, she knows how to follow directions! I'm pretty sure she can find it! Just turn down the hallway to the left and follow it down, its the last door in the corridor" Laura replied, scolding the boys.

"Thanks!" I said turning away.

I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I slid into my favourite bikini, it was a yellow Victoria's Secret string bikini with thin straps which crossed over my stomach and connected the top and bottom pieces, it was unique and cute and always fit me perfectly. I grabbed my towel and headed back to the pool. I can't help but wonder what reactions I'll get now :)

*ROSS'S POV*

I thought she was hot before, but now she was just sex on legs as she walked out onto the deck in a yellow (my favourite colour!) bikini and hung her towel over the fence. Her whole body was that smooth olive colour and her skin was flawless, her hair had a beachy feel about it and her body was slender but she was still curvy.

"Do you want a hair tie so your hair doesn't get wet?" Laura said to the girl as she walked in the pool gate.

"No thanks Laura, I prefer to dunk my head under when I swim, how can I enjoy it when i have to keep my head above water?" She replied.

I watched as she did a running bomb dive into the pool. She swam up to the surface and took a deep breath, smoothing her hair back.

"I'm Katie by the way" She said introducing herself to me and my brothers, oh and Ratliff, a family friend.

"Yeh she's my friend from Australia" Laura told us, swimming over to Katie.

"I'm Ross, these are my brothers Riker, Rocky and Ryland, that's our friend Ratliff and thats our sister Rydel" I said pointing to everyone in the pool.

"Cool, I'll try to remember everyones names! It's nice to meet you all! Last time I was in the States I only had time to make friends with Laura, so it''s great to meet some more people!" She replied.

*KATIE'S POV*

We swam for ages, right up until like 6 in the evening, only getting out to sit around the big table on the deck eat some dinner. We had barbecued sausages with salad and iced tea. I only had one sausages but I ate lots of the salad, I would've pigged out but I had my fashion show rehearsal tomorrow and, like Angela said, I did need to stay as flawless as possible.

"So what are you doing in the States Katie?" Ross asked me before shoving like half a sausage in his mouth.

"Oh just relaxing, I'm here to surf for a few weeks, hopefully get some skateboarding and sightseeing in" I replied calmly. Over the last few months I'd become an expert on lying to people about my job, not even the people in my grade at school knew where I worked. Unfortunately that will probably change after I'm in the fashion show, not to mention when the campaign is released.

"Oh cool you surf! You'll have to come with us sometime! And I love skateboarding, I could show you the skatepark if you like?" Ross replied hopefully.

"Yeh that sounds great!" I said, hoping we could do a lot more than hang out over my holiday….

"Actually tomorrow you should totally come with us to this thing we're doing! It's a rehearsal for the band actually, we're performing at this years Victoria's Secret fashion show!" Ross said, excitement lacing his voice.

"Yeh it's gonna be awesome! Us, surrounded by hot chicks in lingerie!" Riker exclaimed, clearly thrilled by the job.

Shit. So much for telling them in my own time….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dinner we decided to sit inside and watch a movie. Boys being... Well boys, decided it was necessary to watch an action film, so they rented White House Down on the Foxtel unit as we got comfy in the living room. I had cuddled up in the corner of a massive couch, ready to enjoy the film as Ross came and sat next to me... He's making this way too easy.

*ROSS'S POV*

I came inside to find the guys putting a movie on while the girls sat down and made themselves comfy. I watched as Katie curled up in the corner of a couch. She was the perfect mixture of cute and sexy. I acted fast, sitting down in the empty space next to her before the other guys realised it was free. I smirked as she stared at my bicep which was visible at the end of my shirt sleeve. This was going to be a fun night.

OoOoOoOoOo

*KATIE'S POV*

By the end of the night Ross had snuggled under my blanket and had his arm around my shoulders. As the movie finished I realised how reluctant I was to move out of his grasp.  
"Can someone put on another movie please?" I asked, hoping that Ross and I could have more time to snuggle.  
"I will" Ross said, moving to get up.  
"No you're my teddy bear for the night!"'I said wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him back down.  
"Awww!" Rydel said "that's so cute!"  
"'Cute', Ross run before she wants to take you dress shopping!" Riker warned mockingly  
"Hey chill guys! She's my teddy bear too!" Ross said as a smile of contentment crossed my face.  
"Too late, he's doomed!" Riker mocked.  
"Do we want to watch another movie? We could do something else, like... Night swimming or we could make something yum... I could go for some cake right now... Ooh I know let's play truth or dare!" Rydel said enthusiastically  
"Depends, which one could I stay seated for?" I said, just wanting to rest.  
"I don't really feel like getting up either... Or moving for that matter" Ross said cheekily.  
"Mmm truth or dare would be best then... I promise we'll only you kiss Katie, Ross so you don't have to move!" Rydel said, joining Riker in teasing us.  
"Hey!... I'm ok with this..." I said cheekily.

*ROSS'S POV*

As soon as she said she was ok with kissing me... My heart leapt for joy! For once I was looking forward to playing this game :).  
Everyone sat in a circle on the floor while Katie and I stayed on the couch, Rydel looked up at me with defiance written all over her expression.  
"I'm not moving" I said to her, just as defiantly.  
"Ok" Rydel said, moving so the circle was up against the couch Katie and I were on. "Who wants to go first?" Rydel asked everyone.  
"Ooh I will!" Laura said enthusiastically.

*KATIE'S POV*

I watched as Laura's arm shot up in the air to volunteer herself for the first turn. Rydel gave me a look from the other side of the circle. While we were in the pool, Laura had told us that she had a thing for Ratliff. I knew she was hoping her dare would be to kiss him.  
"Ok, truth or dare Laura?" Rydel asked her.  
"Hmmm, dare!" She said, hope lacing her voice.  
"Ok, I dare you to... Kiss Ratliff!" Rydel said, feigning a thought process to make it seem completely random.  
"Ok!" Ratliff said, obviously a little excited.

Maybe he has feelings for her as well :) yay Laura! I thought as she kissed him. Suddenly, he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She moved to straddle him as the kiss deepened.

"Guys" Rydel said trying to catch their attention "guys!" She half yelled.  
"Huh what I'm here" Laura said, clearly a little disorientated from her activities.  
"Ok, we'll go around the circle, that means Katie's next!" Rydel said.  
"Mmm ok, I pick dare" I said half yawning "what have I got to do, kiss someone, scoff a bag of marshmallows... Actually I wouldn't mind that..." I said, stifling another yawn.  
"If I wanted to be a bitch I would make you kiss Riker or someone..." Rydel trailed off as Riker interrupted her.  
"Hey!" Riker said defensively.  
"But, since you clearly have something going on with Ross there you can just kiss him" Rydel said, obviously hoping something would happen between Ross and I.  
"Well if I must I must right" I said with a 'I'll do it for the team' attitude.

I leaned up, meeting his lips with mine halfway. He kissed me passionately, like I've never been kissed before, I leaned up more, pushing myself into the kiss as he brushed his tongue across my bottom lip requesting entrance. I opened my mouth as his tongue explored my mouth in detail. Suddenly I was sitting up, pulling my legs to rest across his lap as he pulled his arms to wrap around my waist.  
"Guys!" I faintly heard Rydel yell, pulling me back into reality.  
"Huh" I said, pulling my lips away from Ross, my lips longing for his warmth again.  
"Hey I wasn't done yet!" Ross said defiantly as a cheeky smile crossed his face. He could be so adorable.  
"Jeez apparently this house is full of horny teenagers tonight!" Rydel said, almost annoyed.

"Chill Rye!" I said, trying not to sound too 'lovey dovey' as I spoke "it's your turn next, what do you pick, truth or dare?" I asked her as Ross hugged my waist and buried his face in my neck.  
"Hmm... I pick dare!" Rydel said  
"I dare you too... Make a prank call to a random number! And you have to say something!" I said, hoping that she would agree because it would be so funny!  
"Ok" Rydel said, picking up the phone, dialling a random number and putting it to her ear.  
"Hello?" She said "oh hi ma'am, I just wanted to confirm for a survey, is your fridge running? Well you better go catch it!" Rydel said as she hung up. "Done!" She said with pride.  
"Not bad Rye! Where'd you get that joke?" I asked.  
"I dunno, it just came to me, I can't remember where I heard it actually... Maybe off a movie or something" she said curiously. "Anyway, I'm bored now, can we make something to eat?"  
"Sure" I said, hoping I could show off a little, since I had aced hospitality class last year "I want to thank you guys for letting a stranger stay at your house, so please allow me!" I said as I walked into the large kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOo

Half an hour later I was handing out plates with my signature dish, White Chocolate and Raspberry Tart.  
"Here" I said, handing a plate to Ross "this was my favourite recipe in my hospitality class, I hope you like it!" I sat down with my plate.

*ROSS'S POV*

I still couldn't believe my luck, here was this girl, she belongs in a magazine, she surfs, skateboards AND cooks! I feel like buying a ring right now...  
"Oh my god, this is amazing!" I mumbled, my mouth half full.  
"Yeh where did you learn to cook like this?" Rydel said, before putting another forkful in her mouth.  
"I was top of my class in hospitality last year, I couldn't open a restaurant but I can definitely gain a few pounds in the kitchen!" Katie replied "and it was my pleasure, you guys have been so nice to me, that and I hadn't had this in a while so I was craving it" She finished.  
"Hey guys we'd better go to bed after this, we're due in the hall tomorrow by 9:30 for sound check" I said not wanting to put my plate down, even though it was empty. "But maybe after another piece of tart?" I said to Katie, hope lacing my voice.  
"I'm sure I could manage that!" Katie said, reaching her hand out for my plate. "Anyone else up for more?" She asked, earning a "yes" from everyone in the room. "I'll be right back" she giggled as she walked back towards the kitchen.

*KATIE'S POV*

I walked back into the kitchen with everyone's plates, putting them on the counter I pulled the tart tin out of the fridge, serving a decent size piece on all the plates.  
"Here you go guys." I said handing out the plates for a second time. "There's still some left in the fridge for later" I said, pleased that my new friends seemed to be enjoying the food, I had to thank them somehow!  
"So where should I sleep tonight? I can just crash on the couch" I said.  
"Nonsense, how could we let our new private chef sleep on a couch!" Rydel said, already half way through her second piece of tart. "You can stay in my room, with Laura, my bed is huge so we can have a girls night"  
"A job, a bed and a new teddy bear" I said, looking at Ross, giggling "man I love you guys already!" I said as I finished off my tart. "Here gimme your plates, I'll wash up" I said standing up.  
"I think we can do the dishes, since you cooked" Riker said. Standing up and walking into the kitchen with his plate.  
"Thanks guys" I said, handing my plate to Ross "hey is there somewhere I can shower? I'm covered in chlorine and makeup!" I said, grabbing my wash kit from my overnight bag along with my owl singlet and cotton shorts.  
"Yeh sure, just down the hallway and to the left." Rydel said pointing with a soapy sponge brush.  
"Thanks" I said, following the hallway to the bathroom.

I showered, washed my hair and put treatment in it so it would be all shiny for tomorrow, then washed my face of all the makeup, then I changed, wringing out my hair before letting it fall down my back.

I walked back out to the living room, only Laura was left, sitting on one of the couches while texting.  
"Hey where'd everyone go?" I said, putting my stuff away.  
"Upstairs to get ready for bed, hey what are we going to do about tomorrow? They'll find out about your job when they see you strutting your stuff on the runway!" She said urgently.  
"Yeh I've been thinking about that, I don't think there's anything I can do, I'm not going to pretend to be sick, that's unprofessional and could hurt my career, I'm only new so I need the practice if I'm going to be flawless, they were going to find out eventually, I guess it just has to be tomorrow!" I said, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
"Ok, come on, I'll show you up to Rydel's room! It's so cute!" Laura said, clearly excited for our little girls night.  
"Ok, wait up, I'm just gonna grab my handbag" I said, tugging my bag strap and following Laura upstairs.

At least the outfit VS chose for me to wear tomorrow was really cute... Or lack of outfit….


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning at 8, I was due at the practice hall at 9:30 for hair and makeup and I had to check into my hotel before that to ditch all my stuff. It was a great idea to bring my skateboard, but I was definitely sick of lugging it and my suitcases around

"Morning" Laura said as she rubbed her eyes and walked down the stairs to stand next to me in the kitchen.

"Morning" I replied, lazily leaning on the counter. "What time did we go to sleep last night! Man, for girls, we sure did outdo ourselves! If my agent knew I stayed up that late before a fashion show run through she would actually kill me! Thank god she's back in New York by now" I said with relief.

"Mmm, what time do you have to be at the hall?" Laura asked me, struggling too keep her eyes open.

"9:30 for hair and makeup, we start at 10:30, are you going with the band?" I replied.

"Yes, I'll be there to calm you down! Don't worry, they already have a lot of respect for you after that tart last night, man it was good! I wonder if theres any left..." Laura said, pulling the fridge door open.

"There should be, the tin was only 2/3's empty when I put it in the fridge last night" I said while Laura almost upturned the fridge in her quest.

"Hmmm... Its not here..." She said sadly, realising her unhealthy breakfast choice was gone.

"Shhh! we have to hurry and put this back before anyone notices!" A deep voice rumbled at a whisper.

"You're the one talking! Shh and walk quietly!" A different voice whispered back.

"So busted!" I said as Rocky and Ross snuck around the corner with an empty baking tin.

"Damn!" Rocky said.

"I'm sorry, we were hungry and it was just sitting there looking so good!" Ross said apologetically, throwing a guilty smile my way as I felt my heart melt.

"I wanted some of that!" Laura retorted, clearly pissed off.

"Whoa guys chill! I can just make some more!" I said trying to stop them before Laura tore the boys limb from limb.

"Yay! Can you do it now!?" Ross said in his 5 year old voice, his hands clasped together.

"No! You guys have a practice to get to and I have... Stuff... I need to do" I said, stuttering a bit as I tried to formulate a lie while the words tumbled out of my mouth. Right. Real smooth Katie, 'stuff', could you be a bit more suspicious? My conscious said, sarcasm dripping from my thoughts.

"Right... Stuff... Well I guess we should be getting changed, do you need a ride to your hotel?" Ross asked me, running a hand through his cute messy hair.

"Yeah that'd be great, could you take me after I get changed? I have to check in before 9 am" I said.

"Sure, meet me down here in 10" He replied, pecking my cheek before bounding up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ross dropped me off out the front of the hotel steps. He hopped out of the car, popping the boot to pull my stuff out.

"Wow this place sure is fancy" He said, looking up at the tall building.

"Yeah, a family friend of ours has connections" I said. It wasn't really a lie, Angela was kind of like a family friend, and she did have a lot of connections, I think I would physically get lost if I ever tried to navigate that blackberry of hers.

"Well, I'm sad that you couldn't come to the rehearsal, but we should be back home by 2, will you come and hang out?" Ross said as he unloaded my last suitcase onto the bellhops trolly.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I said, hoping I didn't sound as pathetically hopeful as I thought I did.

"Ok, see you then" Ross replied as he pecked my cheek, hopped in his car and drove off.

Lets hope you'll still want to hang out with me after you find out that I lied... I thought silently to myself as I followed the bellhop into the hotel.

0o0o0o0o

I sat in my chair as the makeup artist put the last touches on my smokey eyes for the rehearsal. Since it was the first time seeing the show in action, the producers had us perform with full makeup and costume so they could make any changes necessary before we start memorising the choreography. That meant wearing my awesome outfit! It was a sky blue bra with pearl and diamante embellishments, a matching pair of underwear (which were a tad small for my liking), a crown headpiece, waist chain and a giant pair of wings! They were amazing! They were angel style wings which had tails down to the floor and had been made with these fluffy feathers which looked amazing when they moved. My headpiece was a blue crown, it was very simple, but had a classic elegance. It was made up of a silver headband which just had pieces of wire going upwards. These pieces were then decorated with gems and pearls and the middle piece was slightly taller with a big gem on the top. Then there was the waist, it was a piece of thin, silver chain which hung on the smallest part of my waist, it was cute and, according to the costume coordinator, drew attention to my "tiny" waist, which was a good thing since I had always liked my stomach. I can't wait!

0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok! Sky angels! I need you here! You're going to walk while R5 is playing, they are out there now doing soundcheck so be in order ready to walk!" The producer said in out direction as he walked off with his clipboard.

We hopped in our line as wardrobe and makeup people perfected our looks. The music started and Candice walked out, her wings sweeping behind her.

All of a sudden Karlie, the girl in front of me was walking. I was up next! The music thumped through the speakers, it had a good beat which meant it would be reasonably easy to walk to.

"And go Katie" The producer said to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I held my chin high and strutted out onto the giant runway.

*ROSS'S POV*

Shit this was awesome. The band was doing great, we hadn't made a mistake at all! Plus, we had what are believed to be the most beautiful girls in the world strutting before us in, wait for it, lingerie! This is one of the best days of my life! We were now getting to the end of our song, there was one girl left to walk. I heard her heels click on the stage next to us as Riker nudged me.

"Dude! Look who's walking!" He said to me before turning back to his mike. I looked over to the model. She had long, golden legs... They looked familiar... Long, blonde hair... Which also looked familiar... She strutted down the runway, her ass swinging deliciously as her hips swayed to the music, did her pose, blew a kiss to the producers at the end of the runway then turned around to strut back. My eyes travelled to her face... Katie! Oh my god... I made out with a Victoria's Secret model last night!

She made eye contact with me, giving me an apologetic look as she strutted off the runway... Like I said... Greatest. Day. Ever/

0o0o0o

*KATIE'S POV*

I strutted back down the runway as a look of deep realisation crossed Ross's face. I made eye contact with him, shooting him an "I'm so sorry!" Look before I turned off the runway. He just stared back at me with a dreamy look in his eye.

0o0o0o0o

I headed back stage and sat in my chair. I was seated all of 5 minutes before the band cam rushing up to me.

"Omg Katie!"

"This is so awesome!"

"We're friends with a Victoria's Secret model!"

They all talked at once, resulting in a garbled speech which was unrecognisable as English.

"Guys" I said, unsuccessfully trying to shut them up, "GUYS!" I yelled, finally getting some silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! But generally I find that when I tell people I get judged, like if I'm a model I must be stupid or something, so I tell them after I get to know them better, so they know I'm no an idiot before they know I'm a model! I would've told you eventually, if you hadn't gotten this gig! But hey, this fashion show practice was the last work thing I had to do before I was on holiday time! So no I have a few vacation weeks here in Miami before I go back to Australia! I hope we can still hang out!" I said, hoping they wouldn't mind that I lied.

"Man this is so unfair! Why does Ross get to date a Victoria's Secret model!?" Riker said, clearly irritated.

"Because I'm the hottest" Ross said cheekily. "Katie, we don't care that you didn't tell us, we totally get it! Quite often people assume that we're the stuck-up rock star types when we tell them we're in a band! But you're awesome, we would've hung out with you if you'd told us, but thats ok, we know now so lets just forget about it and have some fun!" He said before leaning toward my ear and whispering "all kinds of fun." I was looking forward to this vacation... A lot :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked around my hotel room wondering how I could entertain myself for the next two hours... TV, nah I feel too restless to sit and watch a flashing screen... Surfing, no, the swell isn't big enough to get a decent ride... Magazine, I've already finished the good stuff... Skateboard, Bingo! Skateboarding it is!

It was only yesterday when my new friends found out about my job, and I was pleasantly surprised with their reactions, if it were up to us we would be hanging out right now, but they had band practice and Laura had a meeting with her agent... Leaving me to my own devices for a few hours.

I grabbed my favourtie sneakers and pulled them on, lacing them up then heading out, board in hand. It was a beautiful day, sunny, blue sky, the boardwalk alive with people and stalls, and the skatepark was a short walk from my hotel. I would skate for an while then head over to the Lynch's place for dinner. I was really looking forward to dinner; after the rehersal yesterday I was pulled into a meeting to discuss the choreography while the band had to pack up and head out, by the time my meeting was done I was whacked, I ended up just heading back to my hotel for some much needed shut eye. So I haven't seen them since the big reveal.

I was craving some hang out time with my new group.

I'm one of those weird people who sort of finds a person they like, then follows them around for a while due the inital exciement of having a new friend. Some people shy away and act a little scared of the crazy girl they just met who's been following them around for two days straight, others have a similar reaction to me and want to spend every minute hanging out. You can guess which ones I stick with. It's almost become my little test to see who would be a good friend for me and who wouldn't. The good thing is the Lynch's had a very positive reaction to me... So much so I've never actually seen anyone else have such a great reaction since seventh grade when I became friends with my best friend Sarah.

_*Flashback*_

_It was Friday afternoon, which meant interschool sport for the seventh graders, I had chosen to do futsel... Much to my feet's dismay. _

_The Australian summer sun beat down on me relentlessly until I couldn't take it anymore, I was not the "stand in the middle of a field and kick a ball around for an hour without shade" type of girl, I was more the rollarblading, horse riding, archery-doing, surfing type of girl... Since those sports involved either shade, water or air conditioning._

_"Mr Carter, can I please take a water break?" I said while trying not to beg._

_"Sure Katie" He said to me before yelling a request to the other side of the field "Louise, come and sub in for Katie" _

_I ran off the field as my spirits heightened, just being off that oven they call a field was relieveing. I made a beeline for my soccer bag, quickly finding my water bottle I sucked down most of it's contents before slumping on the grass against the wire fence. _

_Thats when I noticed her, a girl my age hanging upside down on the fence. I hadn't seen her before, but I was pretty sure she was from my school since she had a uniform like mine on._

_"Hi" She said obliviously "I'm Sarah, whats your name?"_

_"Hi, i'm Katie" I said cautiously, she was oblivious to my wonderment, apparently it was normal for her to make new friends while hanging upside down on a fence._

_By the time the teachers were hearding us back on the buses we had spent ages talking and hidden a live baby toad in my lunch box. We were concerned that he would be crushed by peoples soccer cleates so we decided to smuggle him back to school._

_Once we got there, we found a wooden deck with a huge tree growing out of the middle. We released the toad, swapped phone numbers and headed home. That tree became our regular hangout, and we remained friends all through high school._

_*End of flashback*_

Sarah was the most important friend to me. She was currently the only person from school who knew my "other side". To everyone else I was the weird, outgoing girl who liked reading and skateboarding. When I was younger I was very skinny, I wasn't sick or anything, I've always had a healthy appetite, but that didn't stop people from calling me anorexic, it hurt pretty bad and pretty soon I wasn't actually sure if what I was saying was the truth. But I was fine, I just had a fast metabolism... Actually "fast" is an understatement... It's more akin to a villian who's catchphrase is "fat? Bitch please, fat is non-exisistant in this body! MuhahahahaMuhahahah!"

It took a while before I really started filling out, but by the middle of eleventh grade I had envious curves while still remaiing slim... On a diet made up of about 80% chocolate... Not to brag or anything...

But my body has been something I could hold my confidnce in since then, I looked in a mirror and was generally happy with what I saw. It wasn't long before I started seeing a resemblance to models in my own body. Then, a life changing experience occured, I saw the annual Victoria's Secret Fashion Show on TV and my mother pointed out the similarities between those girls and me. I did some research and found my measurements were pretty much identical to their ideal model body. I was the right height, shape, measurements and outlook to be a model and I started to get excited. I had never really found my niche in life yet, I wasn't bad at cooking, but I didn't have the passion to do that everyday, for a while I was really into animals, but I wasn't really ok with some of the things you have to witness in a job like that. I looked around and saw that almost everybody else my age had something which they loved and were good at, and there I was, the girl in the corner reading a book, oblivious to the world around me.

And here I am, a year later, working as a Victorious Secret Model, and hardly anyone in my life know's about it. It's literally my close family and Sarah, everyone else still sees me as the weird girl with a skateboard and a book, the girl with no allure, no idea what seduction is or how to perform it. Yet I'm getting paid very generously for my seductiveness on a runway and in front of a camera. Wow, high school really is all about masks isn't it?

One thing I'm really stressing about is going back to school. Now that I'm getting more and more work with Victoria's Secret my exposure is spreading, it won't be long before my career is common knowledge to my fellow class mates. In fact I can pretty much pinpoint when I will have passed the point of not return, my interview with Ellen Degenerous at the end of my trip will probably be my undoing. Like half the girls in my grade watch Ellen religiously. And we all know that thing about high school, once one person knows, everybody knows. This, I really wasn't looking forward to, I have never been popular or anything like that, I'm not bullied or anything but I've always risen above the fake stuff, I've just alwasy been myself, regardless of what people thought, because of this I've been labelled as weird and if anyone had a social life at school it would require CPR if they ever tried to speak to me.

So because of this I'm very worried about how I will be treated when the break is over and I go back, will people tease me, will they call me names... Who knows, even though it's completely irrational I can't help but think the worst.

I was pulled out of my deep thinking when I realised I had arrived at the skate park. All that worrying about school had caused me to tense up so it was rejuvenating to sail down the half pipe a feel the wind blow all of that stress away, leaving me relaxed and happy. I'll cross the school bridge when I come to it, right now I have and awesome new group of friends, a new guy and a booming career which was going on the Ellen show in three weeks! I cannot wait for that! Ellen is amazing! School shmool... Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Katie's POV**

"Hey that was one time!" Ross Projected goodnaturedly across the table at Riker.

"A very amusing one time!" Riker shot back with a laugh.

"Wait wait, you decided to jump off the roof using an umbrella as a parachute?!" I said back.

It was dinner time at the Lynch's place and we were currently in a very entertaining discussion about the crazy things we'd done as kids. We were sitting around the deck table, enjoying the sunset and eating BBQ sausages like we had done every night since I met them.

"Yep….. And it would have worked if the umbrella had opened in time..." Ross said dejectedly.

"No way I totally tried that!" I said back, pride lacing my voice.

"Seriously?! No way! How did it go for you?!" Ross questioned.

"Well I decided that it would be a good idea to have some sort of safety net, so I pulled the trampoline under the roof…. Then I jumped, the umbrella got whisked out of my hand by the wind, I landed butt first on the trampoline then proceeded to bounce off said trampoline and on to the lawn….. Lets just say it was very interesting sitting down for about a month afterwards…." I said back, suddenly losing that pride in my voice….

"Wow thats insane… We even did the same crazy stuff as kids!" Ross said to me. "I wonder what else we have in common…." He said in wonderment. "Whats your favourite colour? Music? Hobby? Food? Movie?" He said to me, probably breaking his word per second record.

"Woah…. Ok my favourite colours are blue and yellow, Smash Mouth, Train and The Script are my favourite bands, I love skateboarding, reading and swimming, my favourite food is chocolate, and my favourite movies are basically all Disney movies, Mean Girls, Soul Surfer and the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet…. Why are you all staring at me like that?" I said looking around at the stunned faces.

"Probably because my favourite colour is yellow, I love The Script, skateboarding is my favourite past time, chocolate easter eggs are my favourite food and the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet is my favourite movie. And come on who doesn't love Disney movies!?" Ross said back to me. Suddenly my face matched everyone else's around the table.

"Ok this is insane…" I said, shocked.

"Woah dude, you're him with boobs!" Rydel said to me.

"So you two are basically twins…. Dude thats crazy…. How do you guys like virtually all the same stuff?!" Rocky asked in bewilderment.

"Don't look at me…. But just so you know I am like never breaking up with you…. You're a lingerie model who loves everything I do…. Its fate" Ross said to me in a goofy, lovestruck voice.

"Haha good because you're a hot rock star who's a romantic and you love all the things I love….. Its destiny" I said mimicking the same goofy, lovestruck voice he had used.

"Ok so now we know that Katie and Ross are secretly twins, can we move on to a more exciting topic? Lets know more about you Katie, whats your life like in Australia? Do you go to a real school?" Rydel asked me.

"Well my brother and I alternate each week between my Mum's place and my Dad's place, I do go to a real school but I'm not exactly popular, I'm considered a bit weird so generally if people speak to me their social lives need CPR, and none of them know about my job except my best friend so I'm worried about going back after all the work I've done here. They will probably see me on Ellen or in one of my promotional shoots and then the whole school will know. I want to move here after I graduate to further my career but I do want to finish school back in Australia first. I have never had a serious boyfriend before… Or a boyfriend so go easy on me Ross I'm new to the whole dating thing! I love animals, especially dogs, I find I'm too energetic for cats but they're great to cuddle so I love them…. Umm I don't really know what else to tell you…. I fact I'm pretty sure that stuff was pretty random…" I said nodding and pursing my lips at my strange confessions.

"No its cool to know someone who goes to real school, I mean Laura does of course but she's always been acting as well so she hasn't really had a normal experience. Whats it like to go to high school? I only did up to fourth grade so I never actually went to high school." Ross asked me.

"Well people are always nice to me" Laura said.

"Thats because you're one of the sweetest people to ever exist!" Ratliff retorted to her trying and succeeding to be cute.

"That is true Laura, you're one of the nicest people I've ever met! And prettiest, funnest most honest girl EVER! Seriously guys when she first came to one of my photo shoots we had so much fun! Ok back to school ummm, well I have a timetable and everyday I do six different classes, just normal stuff, PE, math, english, hospitality, drama, history and biology. But I don't do bio anymore, I don't have a logical brain so it made virtually no sense to me! Haha but I do like school, I don't have many friends, the people I were friends with in earlier years haven't exactly matured yet so they spend lunch times doing things that 8th graders would do, so I don't fit in with them anymore. But I don't need many friends, I have Sarah and books so its never hard to entertain myself. Its generally certain people that I find insufferable, girls who cake on makeup then spend all day in bathrooms putting on more makeup while bitching about people like me who just couldn't care less about being fake, guys who think they are gods just because they won a few footy games, you know, the normal stuff. I have sort of come to terms with the reality of people who have talked about me behind my back… Turns out the number is a lot higher than I originally thought! At first I was a bit hurt, then I started wondering exactly what they were saying, I thought I was just a boring, normal teenager, turns out I was doing what none of them were, I was just being myself. I have been modelling on and off since I was 15, I only ever did small shoots that weren't really considered jobs, I just did a few promotional shoots for my Dad's company, but I did have to get makeup done which for me sucked so I thought of school as a safety zone where I could go without wearing makeup! So that was never an issue, but it really is shocking to me how much time people can spend just talking about other people, now whenever I hear about something someone has said about me I just say I'm flattered that someone thinks my life is more interesting than theirs! Haha sorry, that was a big rant about high school!" I said, taking a big breath after my monologue.

"Wow, and here I was thinking movies just dramatised the gossip that goes on in high school!" Ratliff said back while Laura cuddled into his side. Man they were cute together.

"It does happen, its just not as open as TV makes it out to be! Anyway, can we talk about something other than high school? I don't want to think about that until I have to go back!" I said, bluntly wishing for a subject change.

"We understand, there is way more fun stuff we can do! So now that dinner is finished I say we wash up then show Katie what the LA beach is really for at night time!" Ryland said with an air of mystery.

"Whats the LA beach for at night?" I asked curiously.

"Wash up and find out!" Ross said while tailing me into the kitchen.

"Hand me that brush!" I said while running the water into the sink.

After ten chaotic minutes of me rushing to know the surprise they finally let me into their beach secret.

"Night surfing!" Ross said in his usual five year old excited voice.

"Its the best thing! We have these big lights on the bottom of the deck that shine onto the water then we light a huge bonfire on the beach, and surf for hours! No people, we always have tons of marshmallows and our surf boards!" Rocky said sounding the same as his younger brother.

"Come on lets go change we're losing night here guys!" Laura said before running off, Ratliff on her tail.

After a hectic twenty minutes of chasing swimsuits, towels and each other around the house we were finally on the beach. Did I mention the Lynch's live on the beach? Well they do and its awesome! The lights under the deck shone golden on the black waves. Despite their colour the ocean looked just as inviting as they did in the day time.

Using the wood pile under the deck we built a huge bonfire, lit it and we got the huge stereo and put on summer songs before running into the waves.

Suddenly the air was filled with screams of shock as the cold water came into contact with everyones warm skin. Because they live in LA, the Lynch's, Laura and Ratliff had ben surfing for ages. Because I lived in Australia and spent most of my time outside, I had been surfing since I was nine. It was time to show these Yankees how Aussies surf! :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Woah go Katie!" Laura shouted to me as she floated in the calm part of the sea on her board.

"Yeh Katie! Great wave!" Ross yelled as I snapped of the lip, twisted my board and surfed backwards.

I slipped over the back of the wave before it crashed onto the beach and paddled back to the group.

"Haha thanks guys! Man isn't surfing the best!" I said as I paddled up and sat on my board with the rest of the group.

"Well it is when you can surf like that! That was amazing! Where'd you learn to snap off the lip like that?! It was awesome! But whenever I try it I always use too much momentum and end up in the white wash…." Riker said, finishing with a confused face.

"Yeh its so cool that you can surf! Rocky Dated this girl a few months back and when we took her out on the waves she acted all cool like surfing was her favourite hobby, then, when she got up on the board, she wiped out! It was the funniest thing! But then when she finally got out of the roll zone and trudged on the beach, she found us all in absolute fits! So she threw the board at our feet and left in a huff while pulling seaweed out of her hair!" Ross said laughing at the memory. "I still have no idea why you dated her Rocky… She was awful!" He continued looking off into his memories with a disgusted look on his face.

"She was hot ok! But you're right… She was a real piece of work…" He continued matching Ross's look of discontentment.

"Haha ok so I hope I don't act like her! And thanks! I've loved surfing since I was a kid, it kinda made sense you know, I loved roller blading! But then I tried skateboarding and nearly broke my tail bone from falling off backwards… So I gave up on that…. But then at schoolies last year I won a penny board and learned how to skate, now its my favourite past time!" I said triumphantly.

"Cool…. So whats schoolies?" Rydel asked me looking confused.

Just as she asked a wave washed over us knocking half the group over, Ross, Rocky and Ratliff resurfaced, coughing and spluttering out the water they had swallowed.

"Maybe we should head onto the beach to talk!" Ross said regaining his composure.

"Yeh you're probably right!" I said as I started paddling in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Man that was awesome!" I said walking onto the beach.

"Yeh! But I'm looking forward to warming up! Pass me the marshmallows" Ross said as he sat down next to me.

"Anyway, what was that you were saying about that schoolies thing Katie?" Rydel asked as she sat down and handed Ross a huge bag of marshmallows.

"Oh right! Ok Schoolies is an Australian thing, basically when we finish high school we go to a beach hotel with a bunch of friends and celebrate our graduation! Its like a thing now and everyone does it so theres a set time that you go and we book through a schoolies website and there are parties and activities that we can go to, its so much fun! But for some people its just a chance to get drunk and stuff like that…. So glad I didn't do that! Haha, but I had heaps of fun, my friends and I spent pretty much the whole time in the spa! But one night we decided to go to a schoolies event and I entered a challenge, you had to eat a whole brownie without using your hands and the first one to do so won a penny board! So I get up on stage with about 3 other people and start scoffing down this brownie right, but it was a prank! The "brownie" was really coffee grounds! So once everyone competing noticed they all started spitting it out! I just kinda kept chewing since I didn't want to do a spit take in front of all those people… They ended up judging us on applause since no one actually finished! So because I kept chewing I got applauded the most hence my penny board!" I said taking a deep breath. "Man I have got to stop with these monologues!" I completed with a huff.

"Wow, sounds like fun!" Rydel said as she picked some gooey marshmallow off her stick.

"Yeh it was!" I replied.

Everyone sat in a comfortable silence while we focussed on getting the half melted marshmallows from the fire to our mouths without too much trouble. Trust the boys to ruin said comfortable silence….

"Hey watch it Ross!" Riker exclaimed from across the fire.

"Dude you're all the way over there… What did I do to you?" Ross questioned.

"You flung marshmallow on me!" Riker said defensively.

"Oh so thats where my marshmallow went… Oops… Sorry dude!" Ross said not sounding apologetic at all.

"Oh sorry won't cut it 'dude'" Riker said mockingly while gathering up the remnants of his burnt marshmallows to fling at Ross.

"Oh no come on man!" Ross said while trying to take cover behind the log we were sitting on.

"You asked for it!" Riker said while running over and flinging his lumpy pile of black and white gloop into the air…. It was flying… Flying… Landing…. Landing…. Right on my head…. Oh he was going to pay… Big time!

My mouth formed an "O" while the rest of the group gasped… Riker just stood there in shock as Ross started to burst into fits of laughter.

"DUDE!" I said to my 'man' questioningly.

"Sorry babe but you have to understand how amusing this is from my angle" He said while chocking back giggles.

"Oh its funny is it? You know what would be funnier?" I calmly asked him while standing up, a clump of sloppy seaweed from the sand in my hands. "You as the seaweed monster!" I exclaimed while dumping the seaweed on his head, making him look like a salad gone wrong.

"Oh it is on like donkey kong!" Ross exclaimed as he started pelting half done marshmallows at me and the group.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Half an hour later we trudged back down to the water, everyone, and I mean everyone, covered head to toe in marshmallow gunk and seaweed. My hair looked like it had been swallowed and spat out by the marshmallow man. Actually looking around I noticed everyone else's hair looked about the same…

"Ok so for future reference lets try to remember that marshmallows are for eating… Not wearing" I said dejectedly as I let myself fall into the waves pulling at some of the white gunk which had become trapped in my hair.

"Agreed, I'm going to be sticky for days!" Laura exclaimed as she tried in vain to rub some of the gunk off her arm.

After a further fifteen minutes in the sea we decided to turn in. Luckily after spending some time submerged into the ocean the salty water had managed to break down the gunk making it easier to remove from our bodies and hair.

We decided to sleep on the living room floor again, I yawned sleepily and cuddled into Ross's side. He really was a great teddy bear.

"You're so cute when you yawn like that" He said as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Well hopefully I'm cute when I sleep since you're about to witness that!" I said softly, I was whacked, it was time for some beauty sleep.

"Night everyone" Rydel said before adding "and no funny business! I'm talking to you Ross and Ratliff!" She said as I giggled.

"Hey! She's just as bad!" They both exclaimed in unison about Laura and I.

"Just stating the truth!" Rydel said defensively.

"Ok good night everyone!" I said irritatedly "I wants to sleep now!" I said in my adorable voice while pouting up at Ross.

"Ok ok we're shutting up now!" Ross said being just as adorable.

"Thank you!" I said cuddling down and closing my eyes.

"Night" Everyone said as we all drifted into a well earned deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ross's POV**

"Ahhhh" I yawned out, stretching my arms and sitting up.

I looked around the living room to see everyone sprawled out on the floor in various positions. My eyes drifted down to the blonde laying next to me.

Her delicate eyelids were closed and her thick eye lashes curled upwards perfectly. She was laying on her side curled up with her hands under her head, her hair was laying on the pillow behind her and it wasn't messy or tangled like you'd expect from someone who was asleep, it was soft, shiny and tangle free. She was breathing softly, in through the nose, out from the mouth creating a light sound akin to a small breeze.

She was perfect and I'd never felt this way before.

At this point I realised that I was staring at a sleeping person…. _Not creepy at all Ross…_ I thought to myself as I got up and walked to the kitchen to start making some breakfast.

"Man…. When did it get so hot?!" I said to myself as I pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it to the floor.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients to make pancakes._ Surely I can make these yummier…_ I thought to myself while looking in the cupboard, my eyes then landed on an unopened packet of chocolate chips… _Perfect!…_ I thought and grabbed the packet. I then went to the fridge to see if we had anything else to put in the batter. I opened the door and grabbed a container of store bought chocolate icing, some white chocolate and a carton of chocolate milk.

I sprawled the ingredients for normal pancakes on the bench along with my other chocolatey additions…. _What could go wrong?! This is gonna be awesome!… _I put away the normal milk deciding to use the chocolate milk instead and started to put the flour, sugar, eggs and chocolate milk into a bowl. _Hmmm_… I thought to myself as I stirred the mixture… _This would be so much better with music! _I pulled out my phone and put on my favourite playlist comprised mainly of songs by The Script. I turned the volume down so I wouldn't wake anyone and fell into a pancake making trance, blocking out everything except the kitchen.

As I started mixing in the chocolate chips I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping, I turned around to face the blonde bombshell herself.

"Morning" She muttered and kissed me on the lips with her soft plump ones. "What are you doing?" She asked, popping a chocolate chip in her mouth while looking around the flour-coated kitchen on wonderment.

"Making "everything chocolate" pancakes!" I said giving her a lopsided grin.

"Cool! I do this sort of thing all the time at home! One time I decided I would make a new kind of cupcake by making 3 different kinds of batter, dark chocolate, milk chocolate and white chocolate, then I mixed chocolate chips in all of mixtures and layered them into each tray! They were SO yum! But Mum doesn't let me make them anymore since I completely trashed the kitchen…" She said dejectedly before perking back up and saying "Can i help?!"

I broke into a smile before saying "Of course! I've decided to get everything chocolatey we own and put it into these pancakes, so I used chocolate milk instead of normal milk, I'm adding chocolate chips and pieces of white chocolate, then when they're finished I'm putting chocolate icing on them!" I said as I got more and more excited.

"YUMMMMM!" She exclaimed as she got a frying pan and started heating it up.

"Yeh these are gonna be awesome!" I said getting excited again.

**Katie's POV**

I started heating up the frying pan as a finger reached around and wiped something sloppy on my cheek.

"Ross!" I exclaimed as I licked the batter off my face. "I am so getting you back for that!" I said as I dragged the spoon down his sculpted chest.

"Hey!" Exclaimed, that cute lopsided grin making a reappearance. "I'm not flexible so you're gonna have to lick that off!" He said smugly.

"Hmmm…" I said feigning thought "I have to spread batter on you more often!" I said seductively.

I leant against the bench facing Ross and slowly slid down, licking up all the chocolate batter off his abs. Sliding back up the bench I connected my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"At this rate I'll be spreading it on myself!" He said cockily.

"I would protest but I really wouldn't mind that!" I said connecting my lips to his again and deepening the kiss.

"Mmmmm" He mumbles sexily.

His hands rubbed my legs and waist in a sensual manner… This guy was too good to be true… He rubbed his hand down my thigh then pulled my leg up to his waist as his other hand moved up my shirt and rubbed the bare skin of my stomach. Our tongues wrangled as we pushed each other closer together. He slid more batter down my neck and onto my cleavage.

"Oh look at that… Lemme help you clean that mess up…" He mumbled seductively before diving in and sucking on my neck. I moaned at the feeling as he licked his way down my chest. I heaved as his lips made contact with my breasts, my arousal suddenly climbing to levels I didn't know existed.

He licked up the last of of the batter, pulled away and looked at me with a cocky smirk playing on his features.

"Just kiss me you idiot!" I said giggling at his expression.

He laughed with me before hungrily kissing me again.

"Mmmm" I said while regretfully pulling away from his soft lips. "The pancakes! We have to finish cooking them, and if the others wake up and find us on the kitchen floor wearing nothing but cake batter we will never hear the end of it!" I said with a giggle.

"Uhhh fineeeee!" He whined as he turned back to the batter.

We finished off the pancakes and slathered the whole stack in chocolate icing.

"Now that is what I call breakfast!" I said proudly while looking at our plate of diabetes.

"Lets eat!" Ross said taking the plate and walking onto the deck.

I followed him and was met with one of the most amazing views I had ever laid my eyes on.

"Whoa! This view is amazing!" The beach was lit with the morning sun and the water looked like sapphires as it glittered and moved.

"Yeah, this is my favourite place in the mornings! Its the best place to sit and wakeup."

"No shit…" I said in wonderment still looking around at the sunrise.

We sat down together and started devouring the stack of chocolate everything pancakes.

"Mmm…" Ross said as he swallowed practically a whole pancake in one bite. "So how'd you sleep? I hope I didn't wake you." He mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate goo.

"Really good! Your lounge room floor is comfy! Haha, and no, you didn't wake me up… It was more like crippling hunger which pushed me out of my slumber!" I said after swallowing a wedge of chocolate.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Rydel's POV**

I wake up to hear faint moaning coming from the kitchen. I raise my head to see a topless Ross and a cake batter slathered Katie pushed up against the kitchen bench.

I have to slap my hand against my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Laura!" I say in a harsh whisper as I nudge her.

"Mmmm…" She says as she opens her eyes and yawns. "What" She mumbles as she rubs her eyes.

"Look in the kitchen" I say with excitement.

"Oh. My. God…. Did you know Ross could do that with his hands!? Look at the way he's… Rubbing her!" She exclaims in wonderment.

"I had no idea! When did Ross turn into horny teenage boy guy!? He's never been this way! He must be really crazy about her… I can see why though, she's perfect for him! She skateboards, surfs, likes disney movies! And I'm pretty sure that he's happy with the fact that she's a Victoria's Secret model… He better not stuff this up! I like her! She's fun, nice, MODEST!" I said exclaiming the last word. "Unlike that girl Rocky dated last year… Man she was awful… Thank god his taste has changed…" I said.

"Wait!" Laura said as she looked to the heaving couple. "They're stopping! Oh Dude! Quick, lay back down!" She said as she snuggled into her pillow and pretended to be asleep.

I mimicked her and listened to the people in the kitchen as they rustled around then walked past us and onto the deck. I looked up to see them sitting at the table with their backs facing us.

"Laura get up, they're sitting down. What just happened? I think my baby brother is in love dude…." I said coming to the realisation that this girl might just have his heart.

"Good! We like her remember! But we need to talk to Katie, I want the details! I say we have a girls day! We could get our nails done and get lunch on the boardwalk!" Laura said in excitement.

"Yeh! Lets get to know her a little better… And I've been DYING for some good old girl talk! I know I want to hear about you and Ratliff Laura!" I said as a light blush coated her cheeks.

"Cool, hey they're coming back in, I think we should stop pretending to be asleep now!" She said before yawning. "Oh morning guys." She said to Ross and Katie as they walked in. "Sleep ok?"

"Yeh great, I woke up to find this kid in the kitchen making pancakes with every chocolate item in the kitchen! Not complaining though, they were so good!" She said holding up the empty plate.

"We were thinking of having a girls day today, Katie, we were gonna get our nails done then grab lunch, wanna come?" Laura said looking at Katie.

"Yes that sounds so fun! I've been dying for a salon visit! But I can only get a skin or pinky colour on my nails, my agent would kill me if I turned up to a photo shoot with neon yellow nails!" Katie replied with a giggle.

"Awesome! So we'll leave after breakfast?" I said

"Yeh sounds good!" She replied walking into the kitchen with Ross following.

0o0o0o0o

A/N

Hi guys, so I have been getting tons of positive feedback on this story! Thank you! But I did get one review which was quite rude in regards to the characters, I cannot post a story unless I choose a TV show or movie to list it under so I'm sorry its under Austin and Ally, and this is my story, if I want to make up a new character I can, if you don't like it then you don't have to read it, I was quite hurt since this is my first story and I wasn't sure about posting it, but there are literally hundreds upon thousands of Austin and Ally fanfics, I don't have to write another one to please you!

Sorry about the rant guys, thank you to everyone who read it! Any suggestions about what you would like to see happen between the characters please message me :)


	8. Sorry for the wait!

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay with this story! I've been working on the next chapter but I've had all these fashion shows, not to mention planning my business trip to LA next year and I've been working hard to get my cert III in Business at TAFE so everything is happening so fast right now! Chapter 8 is in the works, its a more girl-focussed chapter so the girls will have a good gab to keep you entertained! Sorry for the wait!


	9. Help!

Hey guys,

Sorry for the huge wait! I had some serious writers block and I didn't know where I wanted to take the story but the next chapter is almost done and I will be posting it soon!

But I need some help with chapter 10 because I have had a few requests for smut... I've never written smut and I know how irritating it is to read smut that is bad so I am now opening a bit of a competition!

I know I don't have a lot of followers on this story but if you are someone good with smut or you know of anyone who can hep me make this as dirty as possible for you sexy people it would be a huge help!

Private Message me your smutty goodness at its best if you're interested!

Love, your favourite dirty minded author ;)


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Katie's POV**

"I will get that pinky skin colour thanks" I said while pointing to the colour dial the nail technician was holding.

"Oooh I LOVE that pink colour!" Rydel said as she sat down in the pedicure chair next to mine and pointed at the neon colour dial.

"I'll get that red one thank you" Laura said before sitting in the chair on my other side.

"This is fun, we should have girly days more often!" Rydel said while settling her feet into the bath at the base of her chair.

"Hmmm absolutely! Hey you guys should come visit me in Australia sometime! I could show you all my favourite places! The best fish and chip shop on the beach at Redcliffe, Chermside shopping centre, they have this little popcorn stand that has the most AMAZING caramel popcorn, ooh and Noosa! They have the best beaches! And restaurants…. And the Queen Street Mall, that place is awesome! They have the best shops and Krispy Kreme donuts are sold basically everywhere!" I said as I got more and more excited about showing my new friends all my favourite places back home.

"That sounds awesome! But first you have to give us all the goss about you and Ross…. We saw that little encounter this morning! Spill pancake girl!" Rydel demanded.

"Oh my god…. You know about that!? Ok who else saw!?" I said starting to freak out.

"Don't worry! It was just us girls and we are sworn to secrecy! Now stop stalling!" Laura said as she got impatient.

"Ok… So he's cute, he surfs, he skates, he cooks! He has a great taste in music and movies, I don't think I've ever liked a guy this much before! And how would you feel if you woke up to find your perfect boyfriend in the kitchen, making chocolate pancakes TOPLESS! Uh yeah, it gets to be a bit much! Trust me!" I say, thinking about the amazing view I was treated to this morning, and I don't mean the beach…

"Wow you guys sure do have the attraction factor down… So what exactly happened this morning? Because Ross has never been the 'teenage hormone' guy…" Rydel asked me.

"Well it kinda started with a pancake batter fight… Are you sure you wanna hear this Rydel? He is your little brother…" I asked before I told her everything she may not want to know.

"Yeah! He may be my brother but he's also my friend! Same with you! And friends tell each other stuff! So stop stalling!" She said in mock impatience.

"Haha ok! So when I started helping him with the pancakes he got me on the cheek with a nice swipe of pancake batter…. So of course I retaliated by pulling the spoon down his chest… And it kinda progressed from there…. Are you sure he's never been 'teenage hormone' guy? Because this morning the only thing that stopped him from pulling my top off was threat of his family waking up and finding us wearing nothing but pancake batter…." I said in confusion.

"Wow he was that into it? Lucky girl…" Laura said in amazement.

"You have no idea… He does this thing with his tongue… I can't explain it but damn…. Its good!" I said getting a bit flustered. "Laura are you ok with talking about this? He's your costar and your characters love interest…." I said hoping didn't secretly have a thing for him.

"Oh don't worry! We're professionals! There is NOTHING going on between us! He's a cool friend and all, but that chemistry just isn't there. And he's not Ratliff…." She said as her eyes widened realising what she'd just said.

"OMG YES WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT YOU AND RATLIFF!" Rydel said getting excited all over again.

"Yes! Spill Laura!" I said starting to get excited that we were moving on from my love life.

"Well he's really sweet, he bought me flowers the other day! He didn't even have a reason! He just said 'I saw them and thought of you'! How amazing is that!?" Laura said looking at us for emphasis.

"Awwww!" Rydel and I said in sync.

"He wants to take me on a date tonight! I'm so excited! But I have no idea what to wear!" She said starting to freak out.

"Oh don't worry about that, we'll help you! And we're going shopping after this so maybe we can get you something to go with your new mani-pedi!" I said getting excited about doing something girly for a change.

0o0o0o0o0o

*1 hour later*

We walked into the next store on the boardwalk which was a beach wear shop.

"Oh this bikini is so cute!" I said picking up a yellow and pink pattered string bikini.

"Look at this sun dress!" Rydel said picking up a blue and white striped dress. "Its so perfect for your date tonight Laura! Just think, a gold necklace, some red shoes! Its perfect!" Rydel said to Laura in excitement.

"OMG yes Laura! And look at the way it cinches in! It would look AMAZING on you!" I said equally excited.

"Oh my god you guys! I am so trying that on!" Laura said as she accepted the dress from Rydel and headed to the change rooms, Rydel and I in tow.

"It fits perfectly! And its on sale!" Laura said from behind change curtain.

"Come out already we wanna see!" I said getting impatient.

Suddenly the curtain was swiped to the side to reveal Laura… Looking amazing! The dress was the perfect length stopping mid thigh, it wasn't slutty but it was short enough to show off her perfectly shaped legs, it had a band around the waist which cinched her was it showing off her hourglass shape and the top was a slight V neck which showed a tasteful amount of cleavage.

"You look amazing! I wonder where we can get some red heels because that would just top the whole look off perfectly!" I said as Rydel bent down to pick something up from a nearby rack.

"Guys look at these! They're perfect!" She all but yelled while holding up a pair of red wedges.

"OMG yes! Put them on Laura they are perfect!" I said while Rydel handed the shoes to her.

She put the shoes on and posed looking in the full length mirror.

"Ok I am so buying this!" Laura said twirling around smiling.

0o0o0o0o

*2 hours later*

My hair blew around in the wind as we drove back to the Lynch's house in Laura's convertible. I looked at the clock on the dash to see it was only 1 pm.

"AND I SAID HEY THERE PRETTY BROWN EYES WHATCHA DOIN LATER TONIGHT MIND IF I SPEND TIME WITH YOU!" We sung at the top of our lungs to Pretty Brown Eyes by Cody Simpson.

"This is so much fun!" I said turning around to look at Rydel in the back. "We have to hang out more often guys!"

"Definitely!" They agreed.

The song was on repeat so as it looped around to play for the 30th time that day we turned onto the Lynch's street. We drove down and pulled into the drive way as the guys pulled up beside us in Riker's car, the windows down and All Time Low blasting from the speakers.

"Where were you guys?" I asked as I hopped out of the car and grabbed my bags.

"We went to the arcade then skate park, where were you guys?" Rocky asked as he closed the passenger door.

"We got our nails done, went shopping, talked about boys… You know, girl stuff" I said in a mock girly tone.

"Ah… Boring enough to put me to sleep?" He questioned.

"Of course not! Don't you want to talk about the latest Cody Simpson drama?!" I said pretending to be offended.

"Wow I'm practically snoring already!" He said as I pushed him towards the house.

"What, sick of me already?" Ross said as his arm made its way around my waist.

"Oh yeah, so bored!" I joked before putting my lips to his.

"It's not even 2 yet, feel like an impromptu surf date?" He asked as we walked to the front door.

"Sounds good, I got a new bikini I want to break in" I said seductively before pulling away from him and running in the house.

"Oh you can't drop a line like that then run! Wait up I wanna see the new bikini!" He said as he ran after me.

"You'll just have to wait" I said teasingly as I ran up to Rydel's room to get ready.

Ten minutes later I was looking at myself in Rydel's mirror, I had the new yellow and pink bikini on along with my favourite beach pull over which was a light flowy blue dress made to go over swimsuits. My hair was out and in its usual blonde waves and my towel was slung over my shoulder.

"You look awesome, now go have some fun!" Rydel said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks, hey is it cool if I borrow your board?" I asked since my board was, you know, on a different continent.

"Yeah sure! Now go!" She said as she practically pushed me out the door.

I walked down stairs and onto the deck to grab Rydel's surfboard from the rack.

"Sup sexy" Ross said from behind me as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Haha sup hot stuff" I said mimicking his eyebrow waggle. It was true though, he was standing there in a pair of pink low-hanging board shorts…

"Lets go I wanna see this new bikini!" He said as he dragged me and Rydel's board down the stairs.

"Haha ok ok I'm coming!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Oh look at the waves!" I said as I marvelled at the perfect surf.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome huh!" He said as he stared out to sea.

I was still looking out to the water when I felt a hand sneak around my was it and grab my dress. Suddenly it was pulled over my head as the long armholes slid over my shoulders.

"Hey! I can undress myself you know!" I said in mock anger.

"But its so much more fun when I do it! And wow, well worth the wait… Where did you get that bikini? And can you never wear anything else? Like ever? Cause this is my favourite look on you…" He said in a tone which was a mix of humorous and seriousness.

"Sorry but I have to change eventually… And I'm you wouldn't mind my Victoria's Secret outfit… But thats just a hunch…."

"Ok I changed my mind… Your choices are lingerie or this bikini…" He said looking me up and down for the 4th time.

"Jeez what am I gonna tell my extensive collection of dresses, skirts, jeans, shirts and shorts? They'll be so disappointed! We know each other so well… I wonder how I can let them down easy without stripping them of their confidence…." I said in mock concern. "Ha ha pun intended!" I said breaking my facade. "Man I'm good!" I said in victory.

"Just get on the waves you weirdo!" Ross said to me pointing to the ocean.

"Mmmm one condition… You join me…" I said seductively.

"I'm very very ok with this" He replied as he all but carried me to the inviting water.

0o0o0o0oo0o

An hour later we emerged from the water, boards in hand and grinning from ear to ear.

"Man that was awesome!" I said enjoying my high. "That 360 you did was awesome!" I said enthusiastically.

"It was so cool! I've never been able to pull that trick off until now!" He said just as hyped as he stuck his board in the sand and grabbed his towel. I mimicked his actions before he continued. "I guess you're just my lucky charm" He added before his arms made their way around my waist and pulled my lips to his.

We kissed passionately for what felt like hours, our mouths moving in sync as my hands moved to the back of his neck pulling him closer.

"Mmmm" I mumbled before breaking away. "Man you are good at that!"

"Not so bad yourself" He replied smiling before grabbing his board and my hand while I grabbed Rydel's board and lead us up to the house.

"I'm not done with you yet" I said deciding I wasn't quite ready to return to the others; I put Rydel's board down and slid my arms to the familiar skin of the back of his neck and pulled him back down to me for another make out session.

After getting over the initial shock he started to kiss back before dropping his board and placing his arms around my waist.

I enjoyed the heated kiss before he pulled away with a moan; placing his towel on the sand he moved me on my back and rested his body on his arms before placing his lips back on mine._ Ahh, just where they belong… _I thought to myself as the kiss got more and more intense.

His lips moved against mine in an orgasmic rhythm, he licked, bit and sucked my lips while his tongue ventured into my mouth creating a whole new sensation which only added to my arousal. Meanwhile, his hands found my waist and chest and he kept up a delicious massaging routine as his mouth worked mine. By now my hands had made their way into his hair, pulling and tugging which seemed to be arousing him more and more.

We continued our little adventure session for a good 20 minutes, after which we decided to head in before we gave the seagulls a free show…

"Best date ever." I said still high off endorphins from our little make out session.

"Agreed… But we will have a problem if you decide you want to repeat that little action tomorrow night." He replied clearly hinting at something I didn't know.

"Whats happening tomorrow night?!" I asked getting excited.

"Oh just a fancy dinner at a nice uptown restaurant… Wear something sexy…" He said before we came to the deck stairs. He kissed me then disappeared inside.

© 2014 Microsoft

Terms

Privacy & cookies

Developers

English (United States)


End file.
